fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas 2018/Main Quest
Prologue Arrow 1 ~ 2= No Battle |-| Arrow 3= 302,548 HP 337,554 HP |dropicons = }} *Battle Ends after you break Quetzalcoatl (Samba/Santa)'s first HP bar |Temporary}} }} Day 0 Arrow 1= No Battle |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 70, NP1}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Reindeer Man; Lvl 45 23,415 HP |en12 = Reindeer Man; Lvl 44 22,938 HP |en13 = Reindeer Man; Lvl 46 23,887 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Snowman; Lvl 49 42,263 HP |en22 = Christmas Ghost; Lvl 50 49,617 HP |en23 = Snowman; Lvl 48 41,424 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Super Reindeer Man; Lvl 53 61,376 HP |en32 = Christmas Ghost; Lvl 51 43,494 HP |en33 = Christmas Ghost; Lvl 50 52,373 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 3= No Battle }} Day 1 Arrow 1= |Lvl 70, NP1}} |battle1 = The Great Britain Combination vs The Quetzal Sisters |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Santa Alter; Lvl 79 87,508 HP 167,714 HP |en12 = Astolfo; Lvl 77 83,553 HP 176,198 HP |dropicons = }} *'Lucha Libre / PAIR :' Maximum 2 Servants in a Party, including the Support Servant. * (Either One) **'Sandwich-Style Junk Eater :' Grants all enemies MAX HP Up and HP Recovery Rate Up |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 70, NP1}} |en11 = Enigmatic Assailant;Lvl 80 261,360 HP 307,098 HP |dropicons = }} *Battle ends after you break her first HP bar. |-| Arrow 3= No Battle }} Day 2 Arrow 1= |Lvl 70, NP1}} |battle1 = A. Revengers vs The Quetzal Sisters |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Hector; Lvl 78 78,127 HP 120,538 HP |en12 = Penthesilea; Lvl 49 95,424 HP 136,320 HP |dropicons = }} *'Lucha Libre / PAIR :' Maximum 2 Servants in a Party, including the Support Servant. * (Either One) **'Double ■■■■ Tendon Hold:' Debuff all allies with Attack Damage Down for 5 turns. *''A. = Achilles'' *''■■■■ Tendon = Achilles' Heel'' |-| Arrow 2= No Battle }} Day 3 Arrow 1= |Lvl 70, NP1}} |battle1 = Lionman & BigBody vs The Quetzal Sisters |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Lionman; Lvl 80 83,714 HP 98,620 HP |en12 = Bunyan; Lvl 80 94,452 HP 102,323 HP |dropicons = }} *'Lucha Libre / PAIR :' Maximum 2 Servants in a Party, including the Support Servant. *At the start of the battle, all allies are debuffed with: **'Electric Current Death Match:' Inflict Stun status (1 turn), if this unit attacks with a Quick card on the same turn. * (Either One) **'The Mass-Production:' Charges all enemies' NP gauge by 2, and grant them Critical Rate Up (1 hit) |-| Arrow 2= 42,800 HP |en12 = Hired Assassin; Lvl 47 61,584 HP |en13 = Hired Assassin; Lvl 43 42,800 HP |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Client; Lvl 60 114,165 HP |en22 = Hired Assassin; Lvl 49 69,705 HP |en23 = Hired Assassin; Lvl 49 69,705 HP |dropicons = }} }} Day 4 Arrow 1= |Lvl 70, NP1}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Atrocious Officer; Lvl 36 9,822 HP |en12 = Atrocious Officer; Lvl 37 10,090 HP |en13 = Atrocious Officer; Lvl 38 10,358 HP |en14 = Atrocious Officer; Lvl 39 12,221 HP |en15 = Atrocious Officer; Lvl 40 12,529 HP |en16 = Atrocious Officer; Lvl 41 12,868 HP |battle2 = The Most Dangerous Team vs The Quetzal Sisters |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = [[Carmilla|Lady Huá Měiluó (Ka-Mila)]]; Lvl 80 50,270 HP 50,898 HP |en22 = Wu Zetian; Lvl 80 52,521 HP 53,287 HP |en23 = Red Hare; Lvl 80 55,084 HP 55,787 HP |dropicons = }} *'Lucha Libre / PAIR :' Maximum 2 Servants in a Party, including the Support Servant. * (Either One): **Reduces random target ally's Defense for 5 turns, Star Generation Rate for 5 turns. Buffs all enemies' attack for 5 turns and apply Taunt status on Lady Huá Měiluó for 5 turns. |-| Arrow 2= No Battle }} Day 5 Arrow 1= |Lvl 70, NP1}} |Lvl 70, NP1}} |battle1 = The Forest Four Dimension vs The Quetzal Sisters |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Jaguar Man; Lvl 70 86,337 HP 97,848 HP |en12 = Atalanta (Alter); Lvl 65 91,147 HP 103,657 HP |dropicons = }} *'Lucha Libre / PAIR :' Maximum 2 Servants in a Party, including the Support Servant. * (Either One) ** Jaguar's Joyful Partners (1 Person) : Grants all enemies Quick Card Performance Up and Critical Damage Up. (5 turns) |-| Arrow 2= No Battle }} Day 6 Arrow 1= No Battle |-| Arrow 2= |Lv70, NP1}} |battle1 = The Tsar Missioners vs The Quetzal Sisters |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Anastasia; Lvl 65 79,313 HP 117,139 HP |en12 = Ivan the Terrible; Lvl 74 92,205 HP 141,381 HP |dropicons = }} *'Lucha Libre / PAIR :' Maximum 2 Servants in a Party, including the Support Servant. * (Either One) **'Mammoth Tusk Train :' Both enemies gains Attack Damage Up. (5 turns) Ivan the Terrible gains Pierce Invulnerability. (5 turns) Anastasia gains Invincibility. (2 hits) |-| Arrow 3= No Battle }} Day 7 Arrow 1= |Lv70, NP 1}} |battle1 = Black Quetzals vs The Quetzal Sisters |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Black Quetzal Mask; Lvl 90 142,522 HP 337,054 HP |dropicons = }} *'Lucha Libre / PAIR :' Maximum 2 Servants in a Party, including the Support Servant. * Feathered Serpent (Holy Night) : Damage resistance Up against Quetzalcoatl and Quetzalcoatl (Samba/Santa). Unremovable * : Battle ends after breaking first HP bar. |-| Arrow 2= |Lv90, NP 5}} |battle1 = Black Quetzals vs The Quetzal Sisters |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Black Quetzal Mask; Lvl 90 143,773 HP 237,038 HP |dropicons = }} *'Lucha Libre / PAIR :' Maximum 2 Servants in a Party, including the Support Servant. *'Aid from Santa Claus:' Battle starts with the boss still having the damage resistance from "Arrow 1" but that is immediately removed and the Boss gains an Attack and Defence up buff (removable). *'Santa Docking :' Grants self Attack Damage Up (5 turns) and Defense Up (5 turns). Removable * Come, Mask a Wish Upon the Santa! : Boss charges NP gauge to full when broken. }} Epilogue NO BATTLE Unlock the purchase of |Permanent}} in event exchange shop for . }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Quests Category:Main Quest